Ghost Scare
by Mira94
Summary: Naruto and Sakura were at a festival celebrating Halloween. When they walked home, they saw the Ghost of the third Hokage and got a Ghost Scare. NaruSaku. Inspired by one of the Omake's in Shippuden.


**Ghost Scare**

Naruto and Sakura had just been at a festival celebrating 31st October, or more known as Halloween. Sakura had invited Naruto to come along with her and of course he said yes. They had a lot of fun and they played a lot of different games.. With Naruto's money of course. However, he didn't complain. Just seeing Sakura having a good time brought a smile to his face.

They had decided to take a shortcut through the forest because it had gotten so late. They walked next to each other with smiles on their faces. «Thank you for coming along with me, Naruto.» Sakura said and gave him a warm smile

Naruto smiled back, «You're welcome, Sakura-chan! I had a great time.»

«So did I.» She answered and they kept walking.

Suddenly something caught their eyes right next to one of the trees. They slowly turned around to look at it with their eyes big. As they saw the figure, they noticed that it looked just like the Sandaime. They stared at him before he gave them a wave. They screamed.

«Ahh! Naruto!» Sakura screamed and threw herself into Naruto's arms without thinking. She clung to his shirt and hid her face under his chin.

Naruto was shocked and couldn't do anything at first. He then blushed, «S-Sakura-chan..» She looked up and noticed how close she was to him. Her first reaction was to hit him, but she caught a glimpse of Sandaime's ghost and screamed again. Naruto screamed as well and picked Sakura up before running as fast as he could out of the forest. Before he knew it, he was outside of his apartment.

Sakura looked up and saw that she was outside of Naruto's apartment and blushed deeply. Naruto scratched the back of his head, «Heh.. Look's like I ran here out of instinct.» Naruto said as he blushed heavily. «Um... Would you like to come inside?» Naruto asked. «O-or I could walk you home..»

Sakura who was scared out of her mind didn't like the thought of having to be alone tonight. «C-can I stay here tonight Naruto?» Naruto looked at her, shocked. «I'm just so freaked out now...» She said and Naruto nodded.

«Of course you can, Sakura-chan!» He said and opened the door to his apartment. Neither of them had noticed that Sakura was still in Naruto's arms before they took their shoes off. They both blushed. «W-well.. W-would you like a-anything to eat or d-drink?» He stuttered, and cursed himself._ 'Get a grip, Uzumaki!'_

«A-a glass of w-water would be nice, thank you.» Sakura said and Naruto nodded.

«Why don't you go sit down on the couch and I'll bring it to you, Sakura-chan.» He said as he walked into his kitchen and got her a glass of water.

«Thank you.» She said and sipped the water. Naruto sat down next to her on the couch and watched her. He smiled to himself. This caught Sakura's attention, «Why are you staring at me like that?» She asked before her eyes widened and she glared at him slightly, «Are you thinking dirty things?» Naruto stared at her dumbfounded, «I KNEW IT! Naruto Uzumaki!»

«What? No no no no!» He said and sighed as Sakura calmed down but looked at him, telling him that she wanted an answer. «I just..» He began, trying to find the right words, and avoid getting hit. He decided against trying to avoid getting hit and told her the truth, «You look really beautiful tonight, Sakura-chan.» He said and gave her a smile.

Sakura stared at him before looking at the glass of water in her hands, trying to hide her blush. «..Thanks..» She said and Naruto grinned slightly. Sakura yawned and Naruto looked at the clock, it was very late.

«I'll show you the bedroom, Sakura-chan.» He said and took her hand and walked down the hall. «Here's the bedroom, and this,» he said, pointing to another door in the hallway, «Is the bathroom. I do have an extra toothbrush here as well.» He said and Sakura nodded. «I'll be sleeping on the couch, alright?» He said and she looked at him.

«I'm not kicking you out of your bed Naruto.» Sakura said.

«You're not going to sleep on the couch Sakura-chan. No way. You're the guest.» Naruto said back.

Sakura looked at the bed, «It's big enough for the both of us, you know..» She said, and Naruto could clearly see her blush. He blushed as well.

«I-I guess.. But.. Aren't you uncomfortable with that..?» Naruto asked her. Sakura looked at him, not caring if he could see her blush.

«I know you wont do anything to hurt me Naruto. I trust you.» She said and placed her hand on his cheek, «And you can trust me as well, you know that, right?» She said and Naruto grinned.

«Of course!» He looked at her, she didn't have any clothes here, as she probably didn't want to sleep in her kimono. «Do you want to borrow a shirt to sleep in? I'm guessing it would be like a nightgown for you.. But you can borrow a pair of sweatpants as well.» Naruto said and she giggled.

«A shirt would be fine.» She said and Naruto smiled. «Well, you can choose anyone you want.» Sakura thanked him and looked through his shirts, ending up getting the longest she found, which was white.

«You can change here, I'll go into the bathroom and start brushing my teeth.» Naruto said and closed the door. Sakura slowly took her kimono off as well as her bra before putting on the shirt. It came down to her mid thighs. The shirt smelled like Naruto. She laughed before walked into the bathroom.

She wasn't ready to see Naruto standing there with only his boxers on and it caught her a little off guard. She was half expecting his boxers to be orange, but was pleasantly surprised when she saw that they were black. She couldn't help but let her eyes roam over his body, especially his chest. She blushed as Naruto turned to look at her, toothbrush in his mouth. She laughed at him.

Naruto stole a few glances at Sakura as she stood next to him and brushed her teeth. He liked the way his shirt looked on her. Sakura stretched her arms while she was standing next to Naruto. He was watching her from the corner of his eyes, and when he noticed that the shirt was riding high enough so he could see her pink and black panties he got so shocked that he choked. He quickly pulled his toothbrush out of his mouth and spit out the toothpaste. When he had finally finished coughing he looked at Sakura again who was giving him an amused look.

Naruto blinked a few times before giving her a small smile, which she gave back before shaking her head and started to brush her teeth. She was secretly looking at Naruto's body through the mirror, and she was admitting, she wasn't just looking at him, she was checking him out. She blushed at that.

When they finished, they walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. «W-well.. Which side of the bed do you want?» Naruto stuttered.

Sakura smiled, «I'll take the outside, is that okay?»

«Y-yeah.. S-sure..» Naruto said as Sakura began to walk towards the bed, «Hey, are you sure about this, I mean I could sleep on the couch you know and-»

«Naruto.» Sakura said as she gave him a look. «Come on!»

«O-okay..» He said as he climbed into the bed and lifted the covers so Sakura could get in. While Naruto was laying on his back, Sakura turned so she had her back facing Naruto.

«Thank you, Naruto.» Sakura said as she briefly turned her head to look at him. «Goodnight.»

«Goodnight...»

Two hours later, Naruto was sleeping soundly while Sakura was having a nightmare. She suddenly screamed as she sat up in bed, waking Naruto instantly. She put her arms around herself as she shook and started crying. Naruto quickly looked around him before his eyes setteled on Sakura. He got very worried and put his arms around her and pulled her into his bare chest.

«Sakura-chan, what's wrong?» He asked as he rubbed her back.

«I.. I-It's nothing..» Sakura said while trying to stop her sobbing. She looked up at him and placed her hands on either side of his face. «I-It was just a dream...» She laid her head down on his chest again and kept sobbing.

«It's okay, Sakura-chan..» After comforting her for about 10 minutes, Naruto looked at the clock. It was 02.57. «Come on Sakura-chan, we should get some more sleep.» Sakura nodded, but didn't move. Naruto smiled slightly before laying down, making Sakura follow. He was laying on his back and he had his arms around her while she rested her head right under his chin.

«I didn't know you were so soft..» Sakura mumbled, not lifting her head. Naruto blushed.

«Umm.. Thanks..?»

Sakura giggled and lifted her body up slightly so she could look him in the eyes. Even though it was in the middle of the night, the moonlight was coming in the window right above the bed. It gave them both a beautiful glow. «You know.. You're sort of beautiful like that, Naruto...» She said as she looked at his face.

He gave her an amused look, but blushed slightly. «Are you sure you're not half asleep?» Naruto joked which made Sakura grin as she laid her head down on his chest again, but this time a little lower and with her face towards him so she could look at him.

«You know, I never really thanked you for saving me when we were younger.» Sakura began and looked away from his eyes from a moment.

«You don't have to thank me Sakura-chan.» Naruto said but his eyes widened as he felt something soft on his lips. It took him a few seconds to figure out what it was. Sakura was kissing him! She pulled back before he could respond.

«Thank you, Naruto.» She said and gave him a warm smile before laying her head back down under his chin and closed her eyes. Naruto laid his head back slightly and stared into the roof. _'Wow..'_ He thought before smiling and wrapping his arms closer around her body.

-.-.-.-


End file.
